The Season
by Manigault
Summary: A very short vignette. G/S


Title: The Season.  
  
By: Manigault  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to CBS, Atlantic- Alliance, and Anthony Zuicker.  
  
The song lyrics that Sara sings are from Norah Jones 'Come Away with Me' CD. Song is 'Shoot the Moon' by Jesse Harris.  
  
Note: This is not a songfic, but a vignette. Also, Sara and Grissom are in the middle of a case.together.  
  
The hours elapsed with no remembered awkwardness of the past few months. Each spent the time trying to ride the electric currant that had existed from the first second of meeting one another at that seminar years prior.  
  
Entering the lab thirty minutes ago, they split up, Sara to the computer lab and Grissom to his office to catch up on paperwork. Now Sara bent over the keyboard, her back to the door, humming softly beneath her breath. She did not realize when the humming turned into words or the words floated across the room.  
  
"You knew the reason. Why you had to each be lonely. It was just the season." Sara hit the enter key and watched the names roll past, her eyes searching for something her heart was not on. "Rolling too, with some new lover-Will you think of times you told me that you knew the reason, why you had to each be lonely. It was just the season."  
  
The words intermingled with her thoughts, skipping over phrases, landing on her tongue with a sadness that transmitted itself through her lips.  
  
Grissom hovered in the doorway, frozen by the words, wondering why his ears always picked up on the one voice that could tear him apart inside.  
  
Clearing his throat he waited for Sara to turn towards him. He saw her long fingers freeze on the keys, and the red flush that crept up her neckline.  
  
Embarrassed at being caught in the act of singing aloud her feelings she chose the reasonable path-avoidance. With a big grin she forced the corners of her mouth to turn upward as she motioned towards the computer screen.  
  
"Nada." She let the smile fade but kept her eyes on the screen as she felt hot air curl the hair on her neck, and Grissom's voice echo inside her left ear.  
  
"Nada?" He replied, as his right arm settled along the back of her chair, slightly touching her shoulders.  
  
Sara could not think straight, she could not force the shake in her fingers to cease. It was almost nostalgic, this whole scenario. Life before Hank, before that woman that had mesmerized Grissom.  
  
"I checked all of the names and found no matches. Our next step is to see what Greg found." Sara was stunned that her voice was so calm, when her heart was pounding.  
  
"What were you singing?" Grissom breathed into her ear.  
  
"What?" Sara squeaked. Now her voice did not sound so calm. Her brow furrowed as she risked a quick glance to her left and found her eyes lock with piercing blue. She wondered again how, after all of these years, he could continue to make her feel like a schoolgirl.  
  
"That song you were singing when I walked into the room." Grissom pressed, not missing a beat. "You want to talk?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Sara's eyes swept to his lips before drifting back to his eyes. She was stalling for time and he knew it. Why would it be so difficult to spill her feelings out to him, admit the truth-to both of them.  
  
She felt his arm ease away, his presence stepping back from her as the warmth inside of her faded.  
  
"Griss." Sara stood quickly and spun to catch him before he left the room. He was standing against the wall, leaning back with his hands tucked into his pants pockets, his ankles intersecting.  
  
They stared at one another for several minutes while Sara felt the warmth seep back inside.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Sara quizzed, breaking the silence.  
  
"I liked it."  
  
"I'll give you a CD."  
  
"Or maybe-." Grissom started to say before uncertainty turned his normal confident air into doubt.  
  
"Maybe what, Grissom?" Sara prompted him, her own confidence picking up a degree as she took several steps towards him.  
  
Grissom took a deep breath and appeared to summon his courage. "Or maybe we could listen to it together."  
  
The End. 


End file.
